


You Can Let Go

by piper__b



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Grace is TK's second mom, Judd being a protective and caring brother, M/M, You might cry, carlos loses TK, carlos loves TK with all his heart, im sorry TK, im trying something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piper__b/pseuds/piper__b
Summary: Carlos's head falls to the bed and he sobs a minute, trying to find the words to say the next words that he says."You can let go, Tyler Kennedy Strand. You deserve to let go after all of the pain this world has put you through. You have been one the strongest men that I've known. So, if you do decide that it's too much to fight, you can go."
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & Grace Ryder, Carlos Reyes & Judd Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star), Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Grace Ryder & TK Strand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	You Can Let Go

Carlos sat on the uncomfortable chair in the small, cramped room. He has been here for the past few days, the doctors saying TK's condition was getting worse and worse.

Carlos had just returned from his shift, Owen, Marjan, Paul, and Mateo leaving minutes before he arrived. Judd was standing behind him, Grace on his side.

"Tyler Kennedy, listen to me very carefully, okay?" Carlos asked, his heart and voice breaking at once. "You're not getting better. The doctors say so. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you." Carlos breaks as tears fall down his face. Judd places a hand on his shoulder. "We all care for you and we all love you." Carlos's head falls to the bed and he sobs a minute, trying to find the words to say the next words that he says.

"You can let go, Tyler Kennedy Strand. You deserve to let go after all of the pain this world has put you through. You have been one the strongest men that I've known. So, if you do decide that it's too much to fight, you can go. Judd and Grace are here too. They want you to do the best for you."

Carlos doesnt know how much more he could keep up of this before he just collasped, before he hits ground zero. Grace has moved to the other side of the bed, gripping TK's hand gently.

"Take it from me, kid. I know what's going on and I want you to know we support you. Us three. We all want what's best. You do you, kid, because nobody else knows what's best for you." Grace whispered and that was all Carlos could take. He shot up from the chair and tried to leave when Judd caught him arm.

Now, Judd was never the kind of guy to give you hug, but in this moment, Judd pulled Carlos in close. Yeah, they knew each other, but they had just been friends back then, now, they were brothers and brothers were there for each other. 

Judd held him close as Carlos let out all he could. He had grown so attached to TK and now it's all gone, all thrown away as if it were nothing, but that's the jog.

That's what they signed up for.

Once Carlos had composed himself he turned back to TK's sleeping body. He walked over and placed his lips to TK's closed ones gently then pulled away.

"I love you, Tyler Kennedy Strand." Carlos whispered as he pulled away then he left the room, leaving behind Grace and Judd.


End file.
